Alone? Non!
by Cici-The-Panda-Lover413
Summary: England is home alone on his birthday. No frog or ex-sons in sight. How will he react and how will his day unfold? FrUk and rated T for cursing. Panda written! The cover picture has nothing to do with the story... THEY ARE COUNTRIES FYI AND THIS IS MODERN!


**Hey it's Panda-chan (shut up, I have learnt to like the nickname) and I wanted to write this….**

**Well Happy Mother's Day~! And I hope, if you're a mom (or anything close), you have a great day~! ;)**

**I missed Iggy's birthday (4-23 or August 23) so I'm writing for it now~!**

**This is an F.A.C.E. Family fanfic and F.A.C.E. means France, America, Canada, and England. So yes there is FrUk but no AmeriCan or UsUk or anything like that in this FLUFF!**

**Will not be continued just mindless Iggy-kin's Birthday FLUFF 'cause I missed writing anything for his birthday before~!**

**Enjoy~**

England woke up in the early morning, as always, although something or someone was missing…

"France?" England called out as he removed the blankets from the top of himself, knowing that France should be somewhere close by (considering he loved sleeping with the little Brit) "Francis Bonnefoy, where are you?!"

At this point the Brit got out of his bed and put on his normal day wear (white dress shirt, green sweater vest, and a pair of lightly colored dress pants) and left his room. He kept on calling out his boyfriend's name (human and country) and walked around the house, England then realized that he couldn't find his two ex-sons, America and Canada.

"Bloody bunch of gits…" England said as he pulled out his phone and tried to call all three of the idiots, alas he had no prevail, none had answered.

Hours of the day had passed until the sun started to set; England had been searching for the other three but didn't find a soul. "I hate all of you then…" England muttered as he started to tear up. "It's my bloody birthday yet you lot leave me all alone…"

Of course, being his fragile self, England went to the back deck and started crying. He had cried there until the fireflies had come out and the moon had risen to a full bloom. He continually sobbed, not noticing a warm blanket drape over his shoulders. "Angleterre…"

At the sound of the familiar French voice, England's head shot up and he tackled the Frenchman into a hug. "Where have you been, you left me bloody _ALONE_ on my _BIRTHDAY_!" The Brit yelled out, hitting the Frenchman's chest with his, weak, fists.

England heard the Frenchman chuckle and the Brit glared at him with angered eyes. "WHAT'S SO BLOODY FUNNY?! DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY THAT I AM CRYING ON MY BIRTHDAY?!" The Brit slapped France, for once very hard, across the cheek and ran into the woods by the house.

The Brit heard "Angleterre!" Be yelled as he ran, but he only ran blindly to get away from the heartbreak.

England had stopped running when he got to a small stream of running water. He had nearly stayed there for an hour or two until he heard yells of his name coming from American, Canadian, and French mouths. England had whispered, under his breath, a spell which would only make him visible to the ones who really wanted to find him.

"Angleterre, I found you, mon petit lapin." The Frenchman said as he wrapped England with a warm arm, and kissed him on the forehead.

England growled at the Frenchman, "How'd you even find me bloody frog?!" England pushed France's arm away for good measure as well.

France rolled his dark blue eyes, "Well, lapin you were only sitting by the stream, how would I not mon amour?"

England looked at him with eyes, still full of tears, "Y-you really w-wanted to f-find me?"

The Frenchman smiled warmly and kissed away the tears that threatened to leave England's eyes. "Of course amour, why wouldn't I? I left for the day with the other two to give you peace and also to get something…"

England looked away from the Frenchman and stood up, ready to leave. "Whatever, I don't want to hear any of you bullshit right now you frog, I'm leaving in the-"

"Arthur."

The countries only use the other's human name if the topic was very important or affectionate. England spun around to find France on one knee and a ring in a box. "Look, we bicker and fight Angleterre; but we also love and I could tell you myself Je t'aime. England, non, Arthur Kirkland, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me mon amour?" The Frenchman's smile and eyes were full of genuine love, care and just _love_.

The Englishman jumped into the Frenchie's arms and started crying tears of joy and happiness. "YES, YES, YES, BLOODY HELL YES!"

Then the two sealed the deal with a kiss and the ring on the finger. Only while the two ex-sons watched from the edge of the woods.


End file.
